The Clue Ball
by hopecahill39
Summary: One day, Amy Cahill goes to get the mail,when she sees a letter addressed to her,FROM IAN! Ian Amy, Dan Natalie,Sinead Jonah. It goes smoothly, until she gets a call from a blocked number. It's my first story,so no heat please!
1. The Invitation

**okay, don't give me any heat, this is my FIRST story. I hope you like it! Amy+Ian, Dan+Natilie (sorry! but I like that pair!), Sinead+Jonah.**

The letter came first. Amy walked with her eyes darting in every direction. All of the "other family" that Fisk had told her about had made her feel like she was in the clue hunt one more. When she looked and pressed all of the mail carefully, she saw something special, **VERY **special. She ran to her room, throwing all the rest of the mail at Dan, who cried after her, "Where are you going, nerdy sister?" She didn't yell back how stupid he was this time; she just bolted the door behind her and stared at the return address and who it was sent to. This is what it said:

Ian Kabra

Kabra Mansion

London, England

Amy Cahill

(I can't give you more information in case Vespers are reading this.)

She carefully opened the golden envelop (no really, it was **PURE GOLD) **and read what the letter said:

Dear Amy,

I know I have double-crossed you countless times, but I need you to do a favor for me. Can you invite every person (besides my mum) who was in the gauntlet to come to a ball at my place? Thank you for not trying to rip this letter into a thousand pieces.

Love,

Ian Kabra

She decided to answer the invitation, but only this time. Soon, she had sent six e-mails and was on her way to explain everything to Dan. Hopefully, he would say yes and really wear a suit.

"NO! NO WAY!" shouted Dan from the couch. Amy should have known that he was unable to wear a tux and go to her stupid boyfriend's ball! Why would he want to go to anywhere related to the Cobras? "Where is this stupid letter anyways," he said, "I want to make sure that you're not just daydreaming about your boy-""HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" she shouted at him. Suddenly, she realized that now everyone, even Saladin, was staring at her in awe. She quickly ran upstairs, grabbed the letter, and ran back down. Dan noticed she stared at it with those huge hearts in her eyes. _Oh my gosh, she really __**has**__ fallen in love with him _Dan thought. He read the letter, threw it at Amy, and ran upstairs. He opened his laptop and wrote a quick email. It read:

Dear Natalie,

Don't tell Ian about this, but will you dance with me at the ball? If anyone found out I asked before, I'd be dead meat!

Sincerely,

Dan Cahill

When Natalie got the email, she giggled in surprise. She was hoping something like this would happen. She didn't care anymore that he was strange and called her a Cobra. She just did a jubilation dance right on the spot. Then she clamed herself and emailed him back.

Sinead was waiting at the airport with Amy. It was strange how much she'd changed since the hunt started. She just hoped that Ned and Ted and… _Don't worry! _She told herself _she'll be fine! She's almost eleven. _Yet she still couldn't help but worry about Nanny…

Ian smiled as he helped her out of the taxi. She looked gorgeous, with a black sequined 'M' dress and her hair in a French braid. "Thank you," she said. "Any day." He answered, smiling. It was time to dance, and he knew who he was dancing with.

**Oooo! Who is this Nanny? What do the other firls wear? I'll put the next chapter up soon!-Hedea**


	2. The Kiss and the Vesper

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! By the way, I do not own All About Him by Auborn or the 39 Clues. **

Natalie giggled as Dan entered the ball room. He was dressed in a ninja costume with a tux over it! Amy rolled her eyes at him, but Natalie thought his outfit was not as bad as during the clue hunt. He came over to Natalie and asked to dance.

She willingly obliged.

It was amazing!

Sinead entered the room, her hair in her usual ponytail. Her yellow dress had a sequined "E" on it. (Could the branch she's from be more painstakingly obvious?) But that was the dress Amy had asked her to have at the ball. She would've just sat down and watched all the others dance, but then 'he' walked up to her and asked her to dance. "How could you even know how to dance?" she asked.

"The Janus taught me all dances, even…" Jonah Wizard trailed off.

"Fine! Let's dance." She exclaimed. The song "All About Him" by Auburn began playing. They danced and danced untill they came to a balcony. Who knew that the Kabras had a balcony.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

And they shared a moment that only two other pepole shared that night.

Amy was elated. She was so happy that she almost forgot about Korea, Evan Toller, Kurt, and all of the times Ian had hurt her. She wasn't actually dancing with him. She was ice skating with him. He had his own rink! She laughed when she stumbled and he came over to help, but she got right up. He was going at such a speed towards her, he crashed into her! They collapsed, giggling. Ian offered a hand to help her up. "

Thank you." She said, smiling.

"My duty." He said, and then, two huge things happened.

1) Amelia **(If Amy is her simplified name, I think her real name's Amelia) **Cahill and Ian Kabra kissed, and 2) some Vespers had come onto the property.

Vesper two knew these children would break. It was either surrenders, kill Nannerl Katherine Starling (Sinead's sister), or try to save her. It was a horrible decision, and he knew Vesper One would be pleased. "Vesper 5, make the call." Vesper two smiled once more.

Arthur's kid would have a bad case of heart-break.

**Sorry so short, but please review and have fun with the possiblities!-hopecahill39**


	3. NKS Tells a Secret

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! And it's long... I think. By the way, I do not own the 39 Clues. Enjoy!**

Amy's cell begun to ring. She answered, swallowing the chicken drum. The Kabras had invited everyone over for dinner!

"Hello?" Amy asked. "Put me on speaker." Said a voice on the other end.

"Okay," Amy answered. "You're on speaker now…Who are you?" she asked, with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Why, don't you recognize me?" said the now definitely male voice at the other end.

"Evan?" Amy and Dan asked incredulously.

"Yes, it is me, Evan Toller. Sent to school with you to find out more about Madrigals. By your worst enemy the Vespers. I am Vesper 5, and have a little thing to tell you. Well, to tell Ms Starling."

"M-m-m-me?" Sinead stuttered. "Oh yes. We have your little sister and… well, you'll find out about the other one soon enough."

"EVAN!" Ian and Amy screamed. "You don't do this." Amy implored. "Oh, yes I do. And just to add to you Cahill's misery, Nanny has a message for you." Sinead began to cry. Jonah went over and cradled her in his arms.

"AHHHHH!" came a miserable scream from the phone.

"Please help me! Daniel! Ian! Hamilton! Amy! Natalie! Sister! Anyone! HELP!"

Nannerl yelled in squalor and misery. "Nanny," Sinead said desperately.

"We need to know more about where you are, and what Evan ment about the other one."

There was a thunk on the other side of the line.

"All right," Nannerl answered, sounding calmer now.

"I just knocked Evan out. I'm where the world almost ended in Phoenix, Arizona. I am trapped with a girl named Hope who says she's a Cahill. She has a friend who's going to help you get us out. I can't tell you anymore information. Hurry!"

She hung up. The Cahill family hurried to the Lucian's Shark.

There was going to be a break out.

**So do you like it? Please review!**


	4. Hope is on the way

Hope "Cahill" cried out in pain.

She'd prepared her whole life to not doing that, but being dipped in this… she didn't even know what.

The black, steaming, bubbly liquid had burned her legs so badly.

She felt so bad, and it was all because of the stupid Vespers.

_Sure, I know all 39 clues, but why me? _She thought while screaming.

She'd just been heading to basket-ball practice, and then, she was grabbed creepily around the waist, spun, and bit the dust.

Cheyenne had personally "interviewed" her herself.

She was next to a girl just like her. Said her name was Nannerl. Strange name for an Ekat.

Then she saw a guard coming. Her knees would've knocked if her body hadn't been tied up.

He came in.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"Be quiet, would you?" A strangely familiar voice said.

"D-D-Daniel?" she whispered hoarsely.

Daniel was her best friend that she'd known since forever, just like her friend Anna.

"Yes, it's me! Now, I have a plan to get all of you out of here."

"What do you mean, 'all of you'?" Hope asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I really shouldn't have." Daniel answered sheepishly. "Anna's captured to."

She screamed in agony again.

"What the heck?" She raved.

"Don't worry. The Teams are coming." He said soothingly.

Hope calmed down.

_Okay. _She thought. _Amy and Ian are coming. Nanny, Anna, Daniel and I are going to be saved from this insanity." _

Sinead smiled.

Flying The Shark was the best experience.

Soon, Nanny would be saved and things could be sorta kinda normal. Sorta.

She thought about the thing Nanny said about Hope.

She was so hopeful that she could save them all.

She hoped that everything would run smoothly.


	5. Friends and Love in the Strangest Places

**Hi people! Here's the next episode. Review and enjoy! **

Jonah was worried.

Sinead was driving a world record plane while depressed and coping with the kiss.

He wasn't her best friend, but he KNEW she needed moral support.

"Hey," he said, entering the cockpit. "Waz up?"

"Nothing," She replied.

"Look," He said softly. "I know you're upset, and I think I can help."

"How?" She asked bitterly. "Nanny's captured, and…"

"What." He said.

"I-I-"She strutted.

"I know. I really do… you know."

"Really?"

"Really."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can you co-pilot this for me?"

" 'Corse!"

Anna was reviewing her situation.

They'd known that her BFF had all 39 clues, and told Anna them.

But… Why?

She didn't know.

All she did know was that she was going crazy.

Getting locked in a small room with completely no way out, it was madding.

Then the door slowly opened.

Amy was sobbing.

Ian was holding her, murmuring soft words to calm her.

She didn't know what he was saying.

She knew that she had to stay strong, but…

The last time she'd seen her mother, the house had been burning.

How was it possible for her mother to survive the fire?

She had no clue.

All she knew was that she had to free her and Nannerl.

Then her phone began to ring.

She jumped so badly that Ian yelped quickly.

Amy checked the caller id just in case.

The number wasn't blocked!

It wasn't Evan's either.

She pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" said the young, male at the other end.

"Who is this?" Amy asked.

"My name isn't important. I'm Hope's and Nannerl's guard, and also Hope's friend" He whispered quickly.

"Before you tell me your plan, is this Hope really my mom?"

"No. She's way too young. And she's my BFF."

"All right. Tell me your plan."

**That's all for today! –hopecahill39**


	6. Debriefing and Joy

"This plan is dangerous." Daniel said to Hope and Nannerl. "Also, rather genius."

"We need this plan to take effect fast," Nannerl said.

"Not only do we need to shame the Vespers here, but they'll hurt us even more if we don't toss in our clues!" Hope finished.

"I know, I know, but it'll take effect soon!" Daniel smiled. "They're taking the Shark!"

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed.

"We'll be out of here in no time!" Hope tried to shake her hips, but her leg seized up and she had to stop.

Nanny was literally doing the worm upside-down.

Natalie Kabra was pacing in stilettos.

The plan was genius, but it wasn't foolproof.

Hopefully, she could convince them that the plan was good and…

She didn't know what would happen after that.

She walked in the room.

"Okay, I reviewed the plan he sent." She said calmly.

"Will it work?" Amy, Jonah, and Sinead asked simultaneously.

"It will work if we do it correctly. Now, here's what we need to do…"

Ian studied his sister's face carefully.

To the normal observer, she would look completely calm.

But Ian had taken body language classes with her.

He saw how she shifted her weight from one heel to the other, and knew she was nervous.

He couldn't blame her.

**That's all for now! Next chapter: Breaking In.-hopecahill39 **


	7. Breaking In

**Next-to-last-chapter! :D Enjoy! **

Daniel walked down the hallway, faking calm.

Heading towards the main control, he was scared out of his wits.

If the plan was not pulled off right…

_Hope, Anna, Nanny, Cahills, my family, _He thought.

_All of them, __**dead**__. _

He shook away the scary thoughts.

He knocked on the door.

"State your name and security number." The smooth, female, chilling voice said.

"Daniel (can't say last name, because it would reveal I.D of my friend), 24601." He stated.

"Come in."

He walked in.

"My shift for cameras, Wyoming." He said, emotionlessly.

"See you." She walked virtually silently out the door.

He grinned.

The plan would commence, now.

Nannerl stifled her giggles as she cut through the rope.

She'd been tied up there for… she didn't even **know** how long.

Nanny thought back to why she was captured.

_She'd been smart from birth. _

_She walked before most babies crawled. _

_She talked before most babies babbled. _

_When she was 3, she was doing complex algebraic formula most high school students wouldn't understand. _

_But she wanted more. _

_Her family kept talking about clues. _

_39, to be exact. _

_Her parents talked about Ekats, branch leaders, Lucians, and other nonsense. _

_One day, when she was four, she figured it out. _

_She mixed together some ingredients in the lab that she thought were fit. _

_Then, her parents had started coming to the lab, she hid the glowing vial. _

_She'd just re-created the Ekat formula. _

_Only a few months afterward, she decided to test it. On herself. _

_She waited until midnight, and she drank it. _

_Immediately, knowledge and understanding poured into her young head. _

Nannerl patted her skirt pocket.

Still had the other re-creation.

She went over to her new friend, Hope, and untied her.

"Thanks." Hope said as she tumbled to the floor.

"You're welcome, now we've got to rescue Anna." Nanny said while helping her up.

As they ran down the hallway, Hope asked "Tell me, why are your iris' purple?"

Nannerl frowned, "They're purple?"

Hope nodded.

"It's a long story."

Before Hope could reply, she tumbled over.

Nannerl stopped, picked her up, and ran.

"Are you O.K?" Nannerl asked.

Hope's grunts of pain supplied her with an answer.

She ran even faster.

Amy called Daniel.

"How're things going?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess." He answered cautiously.

"All right. We're sending them down." Amy said.

"Be careful." The call ended.

"Nat, Dan, Jonah, Sinead, let's go." Amy called.

They jumped out of the hatch and ran inside.

Nannerl and Anna ran down the hallway, carrying Hope.

They stopped at the door.

"Daniel! It's time!" They said, softly, as to not alert the other Vespers.

Daniel opened the door.

"Time to go," he smiled.

Dan ran down the left hallway.

He saw three figures running down the hallway.

He squinted.

_But there's supposed to be… Oh! _He thought.

He saw that one of the figures was caring the other one over his shoulder.

Dan ran towards them.

"Nannerl, Hope, and…?" Dan asked.

"Daniel. Pleased to meet you." He said as they ran for their lives down the hallway.

Ian let down the rope ladder.

The girl he believed was called Nannerl climbed with her friend slung over her sholder.

"We've got to hurry!" Anna (he supposed) cried.

"Dude! How can I hurry with Hope slung over my shoulder?" Nannerl yelled angrily back.

Ian helped them up.

The girl they called Hope was only slightly conscious.

"Oh no…" Nannerl said.

"Oh no is right." Ian replied.

They got everyone else up, and then Sinead did her medical work on Hope.

Daniel came over to Ian.

"Hello, I need to tell you something before Hope wakes up."

"What?" Ian asked.

"Well… I don't know how to put this…" Daniel said.

"There's a bit of a book series about the clue hunt." Daniel said simply.

"And…?" Ian inquired.

"There are groups of fans who know about the Korea thing." He said calmly.

Ian murmured a few choice words.

"And in those groups, they believe you and Amy belong together." He stated.

"I probably won't be able to persuade her otherwise?" He asked.

"No." He smiled, and walked away.

**That's it for now! Please go to my profile and vote on what the next chapter should be called! **

Interview! 

Ian: What am I doing here?

Amy: Who tied Ian up in… bubble wrap?

Dan: What's going on?

Hopecahill39: Hi!

Ian: Oh crud.

Amy: Just so you know, I _did __**not **_kiss Ian.

Hopecahill39: Yeah, right.

Dan: They did kiss! I saw them! It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!

Ian: Will I survive the next chapter?

Hopecahill39: You'll be humiliated, but you'll survive!

Amy: Ian! Stop throwing chairs!

Hopecahill39: I think we'd better wrap up….


	8. Safe and Sound

**THE LAST CHAPTER! I can't believe I'm writing this… **

**Hopecahill39: Jonah! Get your hip-hop butt over here!**

**Jonah: Yo, hopecahill39 don't own me, any of my 39 clue homies, Glee, or any of their cover songs. **

**Hopecahill39: Thank you Jonah.**

Hope woke up in a room she'd never seen before.

She turned on her side to realize she was in a hospital bed, but this wasn't a hospital.

"How're you feeling?" Anna asked.

Hope smiled.

There were her friends, Daniel and Anna.

"Fine, but I feel like a bunch of pins and needles got taken out of my legs." She moaned.

"That's because Sinead just did." Daniel said, smiling.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

Amy came running into the room.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Nothing!" Anna, Daniel, and Hope said at the same time.

Sinead and Nanny came in.

"Hope, Sinead has a going away present for you." Amy said.

Hope looked at what Sinead had wheeled in.

"Let me guess," Hope said smiling. "Not only is it a wheelchair…"

"… It's an epic wheelchair!" Nanny said.

Sinead smiled at her little sister.

"It has several settings. It is mechanical, so you just have to move the joy stick." Sinead said.

"Also, if you press this button here…" Sinead pointed at a yellow button.

"You might want to get in it." Nanny said.

They all helped Hope in the wheelchair.

Hope strapped herself in.

She pressed the yellow button.

She rose in a standing position.

"It will help you walk, run, but not hop, sadly." Sinead said.

Hope had a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you times 39!" She squealed.

"Do you want to go home, or would you guys like to stay here for a few more days?" Amy asked.

"Let's stay." Daniel said.

Hope and Anna nodded.

"Can I go upstairs really quickly?" Hope asked.

"Sure!" Amy said.

"Silver, Gold, Mercury, Blood…" Dan murmured.

He heard a knock on the door.

He hid all of the clues and opened the door.

"Hi." Said Hope, her wheelchair in regular mode.

"Can I-" She started to ask.

"Sure!" Dan said.

She wheeled into his room.

"Wow, still like ninjas, huh?"

His room was decked with ninja outfits, swords, pictures, everything.

Dan grinned like he was still eleven.

"Yup." He said.

Hope pressed the yellow button.

She became eye level with him.

"Daniel Trent." She said seriously.

Dan winced, but didn't correct her.

"You think I didn't know you're collecting clues, all over again? You think that will solve your problems?"

She asked, but she sounded now to Dan more of an authority figure than an eleven year old.

"Trust me. I know all thirty-nine clues too, and, and…" She started to tear up.

"If you make the serum, well, it will kill you.

Before the hunt 500 years ago started, Gideon Cahill himself took the formula, and he almost died from it.

I, I-, I don't want you to die either."

She said before she broke down and cried.

Dan pressed the yellow button for her and sat down.

"How do you know about my collecting of the clues?" He asked softly.

"Cahill authors." She sniffed.

Dan cursed himself in German.

"Please, Dan, promise me you'll **not **continue collecting clues." She pleaded.

Dan raised his right hand and promised.

"Thank you. Now, I have something planned for you and me to do to Ian." She said.

"How fun?" Dan asked, smiling.

She smiled mischievously.

"Cahill fun."

"KARIOKE NIGHT!" Sinead hollered.

All of the Cahills came rushing down like a herd of bison.

"Amy! You're up first!" Hope called.

"What am I singing?" Amy asked.

"One of my favs. 'Rumor Has It/Someone Like You' mash up by Glee." Hope said.

"Okay." Amy said.

She was very uneasy.

She thought she couldn't sing that well.

(**Bold- lyrics **_slanting- Amy's thoughts_ underlined-Ian's thoughts)

**Oooooh! **

**She, she ain't real, **

**She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will **

**She is a stranger, **

Amy is a bit of a stanger to me… but we had the clue hunt, so not really. 

**You and I have I history, **

_Ian and I do have a history… a bad history. _

**Or don't you remember? **

**Sure, she's got it all, **

_If he did have a girl friend, she would. _

**But, baby, is that really what you want? **

_It most likely wouldn't be for Ian. _

**Bless your soul; you've got your head in the clouds, **

**You made a fool out of you, and boy, she's bringing you down! **

She has the voice of an angel from heaven.

**She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core, **

She did make my heart melt, and people do say I'm rather cold. 

_Ian's really cold and he made my heart melt in Korea. _

**Now rumor has it she ain't got your love any more.**

**Rumor has it!**

**Rumor has it! **

**Rumor has it! **

**Rumor has it!**

**Don't forget me! I beg! **

**I remember you said, **

**I heard… that you, settled down, **

Amy did settle down. 

**That you… found a girl, **

She found Evan. 

**And you're, married now. **

**I heard that your… dreams came true**

_My dreams did come true, I guess. Until he told me he was a Vesper. _

**Guess she gave the things I didn't give you… **

He did… 

**Rumor has it!**

**Rumor has it! **

**Rumor has it! **

**Rumor has it!**

**Don't forget me! I beg! I remember you said, **

**Sometime's there's lasting love, but sometimes it hurts, instead. **

_Definitely true. _

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you. **

_Ian's sort of like him…. _

I hope she thinks I'm good enough. 

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too. **

_Uh, no. _

**Don't forget me! I beg! I remember you said… **

_He was my first boyfriend. I'd hate for him to forget me. _

**Sometime's there's lasting love, but sometimes it hurts… instead. **

**Sometime's there's lasting love, but sometimes it hurts… instead… **

Everybody cheered, but Ian was the loudest of them all.

"Oh I-an!" Hope, Sinead, Nanny, and Anna cried simultaneously.

"It's YOUR turn." Dan said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh crap." Muttered Ian.

"The song you've got is Lucky, Glee cover as well." Hope said.

"Anyone want to do the duet with him?" Anna asked.

No one volunteered, but Amy blushed.

(Same as last time)

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. **

How I ask in the dead of night, when Natalie is asleep.

**Across the water, across the deep, blue, ocean under the open sky! **

**Oh my, baby I'm trying. **

Amy stepped up and took the other mic.

**Boy I hear you, in my dreams. **

**I hear you whisper across the sea. **

_I do. In the dead of night, I hear Ian apologizing over and over for Korea._

**I keep you with me… in my heart. **

_He will always be in my heart. _

**You make it easy when life gets hard. **

_He does, sometimes… _

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. **

_Cousin! _

**Lucky to have been where I have been. **

_Not really. _

**Lucky to be coming home again. **

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh.**

**They don't care how long it takes, **

_They don't._

**Waiting for a love like this. **

**Every time we say good bye, I wish we had one more kiss. **

**I'll wait for you I promise you I will. **

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. **

_Cousin…_

**Lucky to have been where I have been. **

**Lucky to be coming home again. **

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh. **

Ian looked at Amy, and she looked at him.

"Oh crud!" Jonah said.

Ian leaned down and kissed Amy full on the lips.

Amy put her hands around his neck.

"This," Hope said to Dan. "Is Cahill fun."

"I believe you." Said Sinead.

Dan smiled.

A true smile he hadn't shared for many years.

**Epilogue **

Hope lived happily at school, standing up to bullies, getting A+ in all her classes, even getting 100 in gym! Daniel, Nanny, and Anna took care of her. Amy called her when they needed her for a mission. She was very good for undercover work. Dan stopped collecting clues and altogether was happier than before. Ian and Amy got together, and so did Sinead and Jonah (which caused many fan girls to cry). The Cahills destroyed the Vespers and found A.J.T.

_The End _

**It's been an honor writing this story for you guys! BTW, Hope in the story actually represents me, and Anna and Daniel are friends of mine in real life, but I don't have a wheelchair…-hopecahill39 **


End file.
